


Lucky Charms

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Completely pointless, Drabble, M/M, Post Season 2, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: Ciel is a sugar addict. And I was bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> k so, this has been sitting on my computer for a couple of months because one morning I was eating cereal and got board. I thought maybe I'd write some other drabbles and post them together but I haven't so I figured what the hell. I am attempting to work on a few other things but my muse has apparently taken an indefinite vacation. so yeah, writer's block is a bitch. so have something stupid.

"Young master, what on earth are you doing?"

Ciel barely glanced up, too focused on his task to bother acknowledging Sebastian's appearance at his side. Sebastian sighed at Ciel's silence and leaned on the counter beside him, catching an idly swinging leg in one hand. At this, Ciel turned to glare at the demon.

"Go away, I'm busy."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I can see that. But, what are you doing?"

Ciel sighed with exaggerated irritation, as though Sebastian's question were the stupidest thing he'd heard all month. "I should think," he said flatly, "that would be obvious."

Sebastian resisted a strong urge to smack his infuriating master upside the head as Ciel turned away from him again to resume his task. Technically, he supposed, it was rather obvious what Ciel was doing. Two large mixing bowls sat beside him on the counter, an empty cereal box tossed aside into the sink. Ciel had apparently poured out the entire box into one bowl and was sorting out the most colorful pieces into the other.

Sebastian frowned as he watched Ciel dig tiny, sugar-covered fingers through the cereal and pick out various pieces. His master seemed strangely focused, absently humming as he worked, supremely unconcerned by the eyes boring into his back.

Sighing again,Sebastian retrieved the empty box from the sink, examining it critically. Ah, one of those sugary things Ciel had more or less forced him to buy under threat of banning him from the bedroom for a month. Sebastian was quite certain his greedy little master would never go through with such a punishment, but there was always a chance. He was terribly stubborn after all, even when his rash decisions turned out to be more inconvenient for himself than anyone else. But the day Ciel freely admitted to being wrong would be the day Sebastian agreed to bed Grell.

He set the box aside and walked around to look into the bowls. "Young master?"

"What?" Ciel snapped, annoyed at yet another interruption.

"Why are you separating the cereal?"

"Because these," he indicated the pieces he was picking out, "are the only good pieces. The rest is just kind of bland."

"I see," Sebastian said, not seeing at all. "And what do you intend to do with the rest of it then?"

Ciel shrugged. "Throw it out probably."

Sebastian frowned. "So you threatened me to get me to buy something that you are just going to throw out?"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not as though we have to worry about money."

Sebastian stifled a groan behind a hand, shaking his head. "That's not the point. Why would you purchase something only to throw it out?"

"I'M didn't," Ciel grumbled. He went back to digging through the cereal, frowning when he came up with no more colorful pieces. "I'm only throwing out part of it. Find me a box that only has the little marshmallows and I won't waste any of it."

Sebastian watched his master slip down from the counter, take one of the bowls, and calmly dump the contents in the trash. Then, picking up the other bowl, Ciel retreated to the couch in the livingroom of their small apartment and popped a handful of bright, sugary things that looked nothing like marshmallows into his mouth. Sebastian rolled his eyes again and disappeared into their bedroom to cuddle with his kitten and ignore his sugar-obsessed master. They both had their joys. And Sebastian supposed that finding a box of colorful sugar pieces wasn't that big a price to pay to keep the temperamental Ciel happy. Next time the threat might be against his furry little darling.

"Oi!"

Sebastian looked up, cuddling the little purring fluff-ball to his chest. But the moment he opened his mouth to ask what Ciel wanted now, a cascade of tiny, colorful things dropped onto his tongue. He choked slightly, swallowing in surprise, making a face at the sickly sweetness that turned his stomach. Growling slightly, Sebastian lunged, but Ciel darted away, giggling. Sebastian gave in to the playful urge and gave chase.

Two days later, Ciel was reading quietly in his favorite chair when the sound of the door closing made him look up. Just in time to drop his book and catch the huge bag before it smothered him. He blinked up at Sebastian's smirking face.

"What the devil is this?"

"Well, you told me to find you a package which only contained the marshmallows. Do you think 40 pounds is enough or shall I purchase more?"

Ciel's eyes widened and he stared down at the bag as gravity dragged it from his lap to land on the floor at his feet. Raising his eyes to Sebastian, he returned the smirk. "Cheeky bastard."

"Only the best for my lord."

"Oh, shut up. . . . And get me the scissors."

**Author's Note:**

> [I didn't make this up people.](https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B008DJR6HU/ref=mw_dp_mpd?l=Product%20Details&pd=1)


End file.
